A Berry Good Agent
by imsorrymissamerica
Summary: Quinn Fabray was just assigned her first client. Prompt: Reunion for Faberry week.


**Day 1 (12/15) of Faberry Week 2013 part 2: Reunion**

**As always feedback is greatly appreciated. Please pardon any errors- this was not beta'd. I hope that you enjoy. I may possibly add on some chapters later, but this is it for now. **

**Also I do not own Glee *insert other generic disclaimer stuff here"**

* * *

"Fabray. In my office. Now."

Quinn jumped up from her desk and grabbed her planner, leaving her e-mail half composed as she followed her boss into his office. She straightened her dress slightly as she stepped into his office closing the door behind her. "Yes, Mr. James?"

Quinn was unsure of what she had done to land in her boss' office. "First off, please call me Bennet." The man continued motioning towards a chair opposite his desk, "Please have a seat."

Quinn smiled breaking out the Fabray charm, "Thank you sir." Although she was his newest employee and was hired by him, this was her first real interaction with him. He was an attractive man, then again in this industry looks do matter.

"I understand that you have been working here for only a few months, how are you finding it here?" Bennet sat down finally seeming to be coming into his comfort zone.

"I have nothing to complain about. If I'm being completely honest though, I have yet to find the work challenging."

"Surely something must be challenging to you."

Without even breaking her composure Quinn continued on "Bennet, I'm not sure how throughly you read my resume, but I can assure you that one week of my college- or even my high school career- was more demanding of me than my two months of working here." She paused to make sure that her message was being well received, now was her time to show him that she was capable of getting anything that she wanted. "Now, that's not to say that I haven't been busy here. I just have not yet had an assignment that I have been able to accomplish above and beyond what was asked and required of me."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you are being assigned your first client." Bennet rose from his chair and grabbed two binders from the bookshelf lining his one wall. "As you are aware we are a small, yet prominent talent agency. Over the past few years we have been branching out into many various fields picking up rising stars."

"And what exactly will I be doing?" Quinn asked easily slipping into her HBIC attitude.

Quinn waited patiently as Bennet leaned against his desk directly in front of her. "Let me explain something to you. Everyone who works for my company- that works for me, all share two things in common."

"I'm listening."

"One. They all know exactly how to get what they want and need. You wanted this job and you got it." Bennet paused making sure that he still had Quinn's full attention. "Two. If they so decided they could successfully pursue a career in at least one of the fields that we work in. In your case that would be multiple."

Bennet flipped open the top binder in his hands, "Top of you class at Yale, as well as your High School. You studied theatre and English. You dance, sing, write, and have a face that could grace a movie screen or the pages of vogue."

Quinn ducked her head slightly, "Thank you sir. Although I do wish that you would tell me more about my first client."

Bennet chuckled placing Quinn's binder on the desk beside him, "I will but there's a catch."

"Go on."

"You will have your first client, but you must consider letting me represent you."

Quinn was caught off guard, if this offer had come while she was still in school she would have leapt at the opportunity. "Sir, I wouldn't be able to just agree to that."

"I am aware of that. Just know that the offer is on the table. We could make each other a lot of money."

"I appreciate the offer, and I will consider it. But for now let's get back to my client."

Realizing that the matter was closed to further discussion, Bennet proceeded to open the second binder. "You are one of the few people working here that has a history with the stage. Not only that but you have the tenacity that will be needed to work with this particular actress." Quinn reached across the desk took the binder out of his hands. "She's like a young Barbara. Obviously she is meant for broadway, but will easily crossover into screen and various other forms of entertainment. She's relatively unknown, but she is starting to make some waves- especially with those important to the theatre industry. She will be bigger than Barbara, Swift, Streep, Jolie, and even Monroe as long as you do your job correctly."

Quinn flipped open the binder and her breathe hitched, staring back at her was the head shot of one Miss Rachel Barbara Berry. Graduate of NYADA and future EGOT winner. Bennet carried on, "Besides, I also have a feeling that you will enjoy working with her."

Quinn walked out of the office still reeling from the events that had just transpired.

_Holy shit. I can't work with her. We haven't spoken since sophomore year of College. Surely this must be some sort of conflict of interests or something. _

She walked back to her office and shut the door behind her allowing herself to slightly lose composure.

_I mean nobody in this office would be better suited to work with Rachel. I mean- I already know my client I won't have to waste time learning her. _

Quinn relaxed in her chair and looked over the Rachel's portfolio.

_This is my first client. I would be fired if I declined to take her on. Well that settles it then. _

Having finished flipping through Rachel's portfolio, Quinn pulled out her planner. Although she had a smart phone and fancy computer, she never lost her preference for pen and paper.

_Rachel Berry- I hope you're ready._

Quinn picked up her desk phone and dialed in Rachel's phone number- time may have changed their relationship, but their numbers were still the same.

First ring... _She's probably really busy. _Nobody picked up.

Second ring... _I wonder if she will recognize my voice. _Nobody picked up.

Third ring... _I can always call back la-_

"Hello?." Quinn could hear the sounds of traffic in the background.

"Good afternoon, I'm calling from James' Entertainment and Talent Agency. Could I please speak to Rachel Berry." Quinn relaxed slightly thanking God that there was a considerable amount of background noise.

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm calling to schedule a meeting with you at your earliest convenience. Is this a good time to talk?"

"I'm running some errands right now, so I'm not able to really talk at the moment."

"If you would like, I would be able to call back at a better time."

"There's a coffee shop that I could duck into for a little while if all that needs to be discussed is a meeting time."

Quinn perked up in her chair, "If you have no issue with that, it's fine with me."

"Just one moment please." The line muffled and the sounds of coffee makers could be heard. _I bet she orders a tall soy vanilla latte._ Quinn couldn't help but grin as she heard Rachel rattle off the drink that was once part of her coffee order.

"Sorry about the delay, I was just getting settled. Where were we?"

"We were discussing a meeting time. We would like to get you scheduled in with in the next two weeks, if you are available." Quinn could hear Rachel flipping through something.

"I'm available tomorrow afternoon and Thursday, but I leave to visit family on Friday for a week."

"I do not have anything scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, so I will pencil you in. Our first meetings typically last two to three hours, would 1pm work for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I will send along a confirmation e-mail with all the details in a little while. Do you have any questions?" Quinn started typing up a confirmation e-mail to send as soon as the conversation ended.

"Is there anything I should bring?"

"If you have an updated portfolio, that would be helpful- however the one we have on file is recent so you are fine. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a good day Miss Berry." Quinn waited for Rachel to disconnect the call before hanging up. Exhaling deeply, she turned her full attention to the e-mail making sure that all the details were included. Quinn sent the message and quickly composed an e-mail to Bennet informing him of the meeting. Glancing over at the clock Quinn noticed that it was a little after 4pm. _I've done enough work for today. _Deciding to call it a day, Quinn closed up her office.

She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for the elevator. Quinn took out her phone and put on her earbuds. Making her way to her music player she pulled up a playlist entitled _"Berry Good Music". _As the music swept her away, Quinn allowed for her memories to come flooding back. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, breaking Quinn from her trance. Entering the elevator Quinn pushed the button for the lobby. Smiling to herself she leaned against the back wall.


End file.
